1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a fiber board which comprises kenaf fibers as a base material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with respect to a wall material used for forming walls of a house and the like, a fiber board having moisture permeability (air permeability) has been used. In general, since the water vapor pressure inside a room is higher than the water vapor pressure outside the room, when such a moisture permeable fiber board is used for forming walls, moisture (water content) inside a room can be transported outside the room through the walls.
With respect to the moisture permeable fiber board as described above, conventionally, molded boards mainly composed of natural plant fibers, such as oil palm fibers and jute fibers, have been known (see, for example, JP-A No. 6-285819 (paragraph number [0011] and the like). In the case when, with respect to these molded boards, rigidity is desired in addition to air permeability, these properties can be achieved by properly setting the kind and the rate of use of its adhesive agent.